


Quid Pro Quo

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Twisted
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 一物换一物。派克和麦考伊之间的等价交易。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike, Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Mirror Christopher Pike
Kudos: 3





	Quid Pro Quo

与广为人知的名声相反，派克确实有一颗心。当然他不会把它挂在胸口四处展示，但这并不代表它就不存在。它甚至会跳动几下，偶尔，形式性大于实际性。

让麦考伊碰到他的心完全是个意外。

起初麦考伊只是柯克的附赠品。他从纸面上知道柯克对这个不太合群的医生有一种变态的执着。他几乎是自愿地帮医生挡掉很多来自学员的麻烦，并且完全把自己的健康交托给医生。这是很愚蠢的行为，但柯克还活着这一事实说明其中也许有某些可取之处。

然后某天麦考伊径直闯进他的办公室，叫嚣着让派克派人去救援柯克。派克大为触动，单单为了麦考伊让自己的情绪如此外露这一件事。他挥退了跟进来的无用的安保人员，然后从医生那里讨到了一个人情。

人人都可以用到一个好医生的人情。

当然，人情换人情，麦考伊不服从的态度仍然需要被处罚。派克多少从中获得了一点私人乐趣，并且开始认识到为什么柯克会这么喜欢医生。他是如此真诚，如此软弱，却似乎无法击败。派克可以轻易地让他痛苦嚎叫甚至哭泣哀求，但没法让他做哪怕一件违背他意愿的事。

你可以杀了我，麦考伊瞪着眼睛说，但我绝不会伤害任何人。

但他不能杀了医生，不是在人情兑现之前。派克不快地凝视着那双眼睛，第一次意识到它们非常漂亮。那是他的心第一次为医生跳动。

派克放过了麦考伊，因为他预感医生还会回来的。他是对的。麦考伊本人并不喜欢惹是生非，只是柯克陷入麻烦的次数过多了。所以一次又一次，医生来到派克的办公室。有时派克会继续尝试打碎他，有时则让医生做他的工作。私下里，派克怀疑过是否麦考伊发现了他对医生的某种好感。就像是在垃圾场里找到了一颗漂亮的水晶球，当这世上大多数人都会尝试打碎它的时候，派克至少会欣赏它的美。他想知道麦考伊是否认为他可以从派克这里要到一切，但他也清楚地知道麦考伊并不想要派克能给的一切：权力，地位，暴力，或者，性。

不，麦考伊想要的只是保护他的小男孩，其他一切他都可以自己争取，或者由柯克给予。

多么浪漫啊。而派克开始觉得自己真的有点像柯克的神仙教父了。

他从没想过他的职业生涯会终结于一次俘虏，但他猜测这大约是所有失败的舰长的宿命。他被折磨得昏迷了过去，但受到的训练让他什么都没说出口。  
他醒来又昏迷过去数次，短暂地意识到自己得到了救援。他猜测是他投下的赌注开始回收了。

在某次较长的清醒期间，麦考伊脱掉沾满血迹的手套，告诉他他的人情还清了。

以及，他可能下半生都无法行走了。

残疾也许会终结他作为舰长的职业生涯，但派克绝不会就此退出游戏。他最终争取到了上校的军衔，尽管他需要更多时间来获得实权。这和他规划的路线有偏差，但派克已经足够满意了。

至少他是这么想的，直到他任命柯克为企业号的舰长，年轻人笑得像个疯子，而他的心骤然一缩。

派克意识到他其实深爱着他的舰船。

他以疲惫为借口离开了随后的欢庆，并且注意到麦考伊一直在打量他。稍后，当医生来拜访他的时候，派克并不感到惊讶。

“你想要什么，学员？”他问道。

麦考伊深深地沉浸在自己的思绪之中，没有纠正派克的称呼。他询问派克是否会继续支持柯克，因为“上帝知道那孩子真的用得着一点来自上层的支持”。

所以好医生敏感地意识到了他的不满，派克得出结论。派克从最开始就看到了柯克的潜力，并且考虑到他在柯克身上花费的精力，他期望自己至少能收回成本，但这没必要告诉麦考伊。再一次地他凝视着医生榛绿色的眼睛。它们生机勃勃，但却没有野心闪耀其中。它们是如此的美丽，尽管这个世界上大部分人都不能欣赏这种美，但派克不是大部分人。这让他更加不满总是能被这双眼睛注视的柯克。

派克发现自己失去了一直以来的兴趣。麦考伊的请求不再让他觉得大权在握；恰恰相反，他觉得疲惫而失望。他觉得他的心缓慢地收缩成一个沉重的点，而他惧于了解其原因。

“你想用什么来交换呢？”他问道，决定做个了断。

医生咬住下唇。他缓慢地跪下来，膝行至派克身前，将头倚在派克膝上。这是过往的交易留下来的经验。想起自己亲自教导医生的场面，派克稍微平静了一些，他将手埋进麦考伊的头发中，有几秒钟放任自己沉浸在柔软的触感中。

然后他说：“你认为这是等价的价码吗？”

“我知道我并不值得，”麦考伊温驯地说，“但我别无他物。”

不知怎的，麦考伊语气中的确信让派克动摇了些许。他拽住麦考伊的头发，让他抬起头来。

“你完全值得，”他告诉他，“就凭你漂亮的眼睛。”

麦考伊的第一反应，当然，是惊恐。派克给了他足够的时间消化这些情绪。“只要我还在支持柯克，你就始终欠我一次。此外，我想要一颗你的眼球。你可以选择是哪只眼睛，但小心些，我想要完整的眼球。”

麦考伊绝望地咽了口唾沫。“后一条是为了什么？”他问，明智地没有直接拒绝，但也就这么点明智了。

“为了我允许你继续待在船上，”派克告诉他，“或者你也可以选择留在这里，和你的两只眼睛一起。”

麦考伊闭了闭眼睛。派克去过足够多星球，见过足够多各色各样的人，经历过足够多事件，所以他能够看到麦考伊内部某些看不见的东西的悄然破碎了。他睁开眼睛，它们和几秒钟前别无二致，但已经失去了最耀眼的部分。但派克无法辨认出破碎的到底是什么。眼下他只能抓住他能得到的。

“好的。谢谢你的慷慨，上校。”

“所以你选哪一样？”派克问道。

麦考伊没有立即回答，而是抬手碰了碰自己的眼眶。“我需要一把刀来切断神经。”

这……这出表演倒是意外之喜。派克没有表现出任何意外的情绪，他点了头，看着麦考伊从小腿上摸出一把匕首。他在自己脸前挥舞了几下，派克好心提醒道：“你不应该带着你不能熟练使用的武器。”

“相信我，我能熟练使用它，”麦考伊满不在乎地说。他又花了一点时间来建设心理准备，最后终于动手挖出他的右眼。整件事做得干净利落，派克差点想让他再来一次好让自己录下来留个纪念。

但他还需要医生的技能，所以他只好祈祷自己记得够清楚。

“给，”麦考伊交出他的眼球，从喉咙里发出嘶嘶的抽气声。“我可不可以治疗我自己，上校？”

“去吧，”派克把玩着这颗眼球，思考着应该如何保存它。麦考伊大步离开了他的办公室。

他最终决定把它泡在福尔马林中，放在桌面上。在企业号再度启航前，柯克来到他的办公室和他进行了一次长谈，期间不断地偷看那颗眼球，显然怒气在不断积蓄，而这让派克无比满足。

你从我这里夺走了什么，我也要应当从你那里夺回来。派克甚至伸手拿过罐子，旋转了半个面，让榛绿色的虹膜正对着柯克。“很漂亮，不是吗？我发现它在不同的灯光下有不同的颜色。”

“确实，”柯克从牙缝里挤出这个词来。

麦考伊实在太过低看自己，光是他的一颗眼球就值得一切。派克如此心满意足地想道。


End file.
